The Faberry Team
Faberry 'is the friendship between 'Rachel Berry 'and 'Quinn Fabray Rarely referred to as Quinchel/Quinnchel. ♥Team Rules *No spamming or inserting false information. *If you don't ship that couple, please go on a different page; please do not bash or vandalize that page *You can't sign more than once *No inappropriate pictures *You cannot sign for someone else Please abide by these rules to keep the Wiki a happy and safe place for all Gleeks to enjoy! ''' '''WE ARE ALL ONE BIG FAMILY! ♥Welcome To The Faberry Team! Hello! Welcome the peaceful community that is the Faberry Team! The people here ship Quinn and Rachel as friends. Please don't be shy! We don't have any ship wars here, nor do we encourage you start them. This place allows us to express our love in comments and talk about them in general! Contact BforBerry if you have any questions! :) Note: This team was made for friendship, however, it is also a popular relationship in the fandom, therefore you can sign either way. ♥Reasons To Ship Faberry Credit goes to them : *Because the way Quinn says Rachel's name is just beautiful *Because Quinn used Finn for his popularity, Sam for his popularity, and Puck to question his ability to father her baby *Because at Quinn's lowest point (finding out she was pregnant), Rachel was there to pick her up the best way she knew how: by singing a song with the message she wanted to convey. (She sang Keep Holding On to her.) Even as she was chasing Quinn's boyfriend, she was by Quinn's side and tending to her. *Because Quinn can't help but fangirl whenever Rachel is performing *Because they fail at subtlety. *Because Quinn drew pornagraphic pictures of Rachel in the bathroom stall. (Vitamin D) *Because their first duet was Crush. *Because whenever Rachel asks Quinn to do something for her, she always does it. This includes spying on Vocal Adrenaline, testing Finn's loyalty to Rachel, and doing the duet with Sam. *Because of the many times Quinn or Rachel have smiled or acted friendly towards the other, despite being enemies *Because Rachel's name in Hebrew means 'innocent lamb'. *Because Quinn was Rachel's halo during My Life Would Suck Without You *Because Quinn blackmailed Sue Sylvester to get a yearbook page for the Glee club, even though everybody in the club except for Rachel didn't want to be in the picture. *Because they held hands during Dog Days Are Over *Because Rachel wants Quinn's nose on her face. *Because they both deserve better than Finn. *Because Quinn lied to all the guys she dated, but was always honest with Rachel. *Because Quinn sang a duet with Sam after Rachel told her to do so, just to make her happy. *Because in Theatricality, Quinn wore a gold star necklace while Rachel had a little lamb on her head. *Because Get It Right is inspired by Quinn. *Because Quinn was able to name another good thing about Rachel besides singing. *Because they have chemistry *Because Quinn drew a hateful picture of Rachel in her notebook. However, there are 20+ hearts drawn around it. Platonic or hateful feelings doesn't result in hearts. *Because Rachel wanted to know what it felt like to kiss Quinn. *Because Rachel knew what color Quinn's eyes are. *Because Quinn doesn't mind sitting on the floor as long as it means she gets to sit next to Rachel *Because it's alright with Quinn if Finn cheats on her. Just not with Rachel *Because they wear their chastity charms as clip-on nipple rings. *Because Quinn went to Carmel with Rachel even though she was afraid she would get arrested and was raging on pregnancy hormones. *Because true love always springs upon true hate. *Because they sang I Feel Pretty/Unpretty together *Because even with Rachels power house voice and Quinns alto-falseto, both voices mingled so well in I Feel Pretty / Unpretty *Because Quinn agreed to test Finn's loyalty for Rachel even thought if it meant she could get rejected. *Because Quinn wants Rachel to get out of Lima and make her dreams come true than letting her suffer in Lima with Finn. *Because Rachel wanted Quinn to have gardenia, and gardenias mean "secret love." *Because in Prom Queen Blaine helped Kurt, Brittany helped Santana, and Rachel helped Quinn. Blaine and Kurt were in love, as were Brittany and Santana (even though they were denying it). *Because during Do You Wanna Touch Me they shared more than just a few looks *Because in Rumours, Quinn got upset about Rachel singing a love song to Finn. *Because Quinn told Santana and Brittany that she was "not interested in boys." *Because Rachel was sad because of Quinn's hurting, and without having her in the Glee club. *Because when The Mack offered Quinn 10 bucks to let her beat Rachel up, Quinn did not take the offer. *Because during Last Friday Night they danced on tabletops together *Because of the moments during We Are Young. In the beginning, Rachel had her hand on Quinn longer than anyone else. Also, she stayed right behind Quinn until the Trouble Tones arrived. At the end, when Rachel sang "Carry me home tonight," (which was Quinn's repeated line), she looked directly at Quinn. *Because several people had told Quinn that she had issues or that she needed help, but she had not listened to anyone until Rachel did. Rachel convinced her that Quinn's actions would hurt others and succeeded in keeping her from doing something stupid, which Quinn thanked her for. *Because they are now officially "friends." *Because Rachel was the first person Quinn ever talked about future plans bigger than staying in Lima. Even though Quinn is not as good a singer as Rachel, she still wants to study drama. She chose Yale University, which is less than a two-hour drive away from New York City. NYADA is in New York. *Because Quinn told Rachel that she got accepted to Yale before telling anyone else *Because Rachel hugged Quinn and didn't even tell her she was going to. She just went for it. *Because Rachel sought Quinn's advice on Finn's proposal. *Because Quinn kept a picture in her locker of her showing off her gardinia with the green ribbon. *Because Finn panicked when Quinn was making eye contact with Rachel during Never Can Say Goodbye. *Because Quinn asked Rachel if she was thinking of Finn, and only Finn when she performed Here's To Us. Rachel replied that she was, so Quinn decided to give Rachel her support even though she doesn't agree with the marriage, because she wants Rachel to be happy. *Because Rachel was stalling at her own wedding so Quinn would be there. *Because Quinn still wants Rachel to break up with Finn and go live her dream *Because Quinn was on her way to Finchel's wedding when she got hit by a truck *Because Quinn was still texting Rachel even though she knew that it was dangerous to do so *Because Quinn asked Rachel how she looked in her Cheerios uniform immediately after Blaine said she looked good ♥Faberry Team Signatures ♥Relationship Signatures Sign here if you want a relationship. Friendship signatures are below Click here to view the first 100 signatures 101.[[User:DiannaAgron xo| ♪DiannaAgron_xo♪]] 102. Helios Knight 103. FaBAMF 104. UndercoverGleek1 ;) 105. WillDaGleek And the first time, ever I lay with you.I felt your heart so close to mine. 23:13, January 22, 2012 (UTC) 106. GleekJordon 107. ClinicallyInsanelyCrazy4U 18:45, January 29, 2012 (UTC) 108. ✌I'm QuinnieKlaine✌ 21:53, January 30, 2012 (UTC) 109. QFabrayGleek4eva 110. QuamFabrevansShipper 111. djulienr 112. Quinntaine 113. SariahOS~djay play my song~ 06:28, February 19, 2012 (UTC) 114. ♥Puckleberry,Fabrevans,Brittana♥ - Talk & Blog ~ ♥ 115. Baby Tana 116. PaperDanie2 117. Puppylove95 118. MitchieLoveXoXo123 119. Drewparker94 120. Q_RGleek 121. Bartie4eva♥ 06:34, March 4, 2012 (UTC) 122. Mmisery loves Faberry 123. Once a Warbler always a Warbler - Layla Gleek 08:47, March 8, 2012 (UTC) 124. Quinndependence98 125. ImmaGleek 126. Karatekid1018 127. QuinnPuckLover145 128. FaberryIsAlwaysOn 129. Fenny.Loaded 130. Rusheranddirectioner 131. FiveLeafClover 132. Klaineisforever 133. RavenRhen 134. Brittana43v3v 135. QuinnIsAWESOME 136. FaberryisLove 137. Maude 138. Dwade23 139. Maudesykes 15:54, April 11, 2012 (UTC) 140. CrimeDramaBee The Short Stack to my Bee. When we're 27 and our careers have flourished... 141. GoldenDruid 142. Gleek2gleek 143. Brittana4Life Brittana4Life 144. KCisaGleek98 145. Skylar-Gleek1824 146. Piratesaurus 147. Quintany 148. RobHiro02 149. ♫♪ I took My Baby On A Saturday Bang ♪♫ 150. EliminateHRN 151. RobHiro02 152. WildJackal 153. FutureMrs.diAngelo ♥Friendship Only Signatures This is for people that want them to be friends, but refuse to ever have them in a relationship. #Gleek170 #Quinn.Sam #CharmStarz #Glee4Glee #Glee+St.Berry #AMK281 #StGroffles #Finchel.Forever #JustGleeForMe #D-Dizzle Charlie Swagron #Finchelluva1 #LoveYouLikeCrazy #NicoleeGleek #Summergirl881 #FallingForFinn #Lazytv8 #ILoveGlee #NoahPuckermanLuver #Crystal8monkey #Bartiefan101 #IAdoreFinchel #Gleekrose #Justme18 #Justin haff #CharmStarz #MissJesseStSuck #Math.henrich #lunaagleek #BrittRachelGleek # Faberry Friends= my otp # SantittanyFinchel #[[User:Camsay|'Camsay xD']] [[User Talk:Camsay|'Talk! - What's new Buenos Aires? :P']] 20:05, December 21, 2011 (UTC) #Adani23 03:26, December 23, 2011 (UTC) #Save your twisted enemy So you might earn forgiveness You know your whole world is waiting Evanescence New Way To Bleed 00:36, December 25, 2011 (UTC)| #MamaUmbridge #Dayheart #DisneySparkles #fabbery forever #SamcedesandKlaineForever #You always said how lucky you were that we were all friends. (But it was us, baby, who were the lucky ones....) #QuinnieKlaine #'Gleekproject 'I'll color yours anyday #DenaliLover #Gleeat96 #Brigleek #SanSnixPierce #Ropowo #Hazelshade #Freak For Finchel #QuickFTW93 #SlusheeFacial #Foreverquam #SamcedesGoingforthewin #KlaineLover155 #JustHereToPostComments #St.Berry4evers #Santanarocks01 #Drewparker94 #QuinnPuckLover145 #Queen of the Gleeks #AllyH984 #UnholyTrinity #Once a Warbler always a Warbler - Layla Gleek 06:29, March 6, 2012 (UTC) #Quam or Quick Lover #OnceUponAWiki #Toberal18 #Brittanarocks #ImmaGleek #Kurt&BlaineForever #Karatekid1018 #'By its very definition, Glee is about opening yourself up to Joy..... ' #Being part of something special, makes you special. #Letmebeyourstar #Josh_Bullin24 #[[User:IceBerry|. ❅ IceBerry ❅ .]] #Rusheranddirectioner #FiveLeafClover #Klaineisforever #Victoria Han #FinchelQuickBritannaSamcedes #RobHiro02 #AllLimaHeights #Rory sugar123 #Faberrylove #Nιcкι #Omjay100 #Mrs.Gleek ♥Faberry Quotes ♥Fan Fiction Feel free to put safe sources for Faberry fanfics: Rated K: *Need You Now Rated K+: *Im Barely Breathing *I Want To Hold Your Hand *Bacon Me Mine Rated T: *Same Ground *The Closest Thing *True Love Always Springs From True Hate *With Or Without You *Sometime Around Midnight *Grenade *Little Duckling *Neverland ♥Photo Gallery: 2eya06t.jpg 00009.jpg Screen shot 2011-03-01 at 8.07.26 PM.png Tumblr lhepedUxZd1qf29v6o1 500.jpg Untitled 1.jpg Quinn-rach.jpg LeaandDianna.jpg FaberryPilot.png tumblr_lh15iawZGY1qft0h0o1_500_large.jpg Faberry-quinn-and-rachel-19507358-900-424.png tumblr_lmjbzbb1QP1qde33io1_500.png Faberry Parkout.gif Faberry - Baby.gif Faberry Vs. Brittana.gif Tumblr lktw0oHhZg1qeqpbco1 r1 500.gif Tumblr lksgez7RqU1qh25c1o1 500.gif Tumblr lkoup2clu11qdi18ao1 500.gif Faberry - I feel pretty unpretty.gif Tumblr l30un6mpiL1qa1xogo1 1280.jpg Faberry-quinn-and-rachel-19507393-500-356.jpg Tumblr_lkobx18vyY1qzipvoo1_500.gif 354.jpg 356.jpg 357.jpg 395.jpg Cat-Faberry 1.gif Cat-Faberry 2.gif Cat-Faberry 3.gif tumblr_lkbxqvJFIm1qdi18ao1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lnth61hxMv1qbitkno1_500.gif tumblr_lnteadK1Pc1qez6mxo1_500.gif Faberry - Caps.png Faberry - I love you.gif Faberry - Bathroom.gif Faberry - Intervention.gif tumblr_ln0tsfSm3k1qcxzk1o1_500.gif Lea - Dianna - Chord - Naya.gif Faberry - Quinn.gif Faberry - Rachel.gif tumblr_lp5pk96W5P1r0grhso1_250.jpg tumblr_lpj397UbKn1qgzxbro1_500.gif tumblr_lh7amfJuLl1qg39x5.jpg tumblr_lit8rfISlT1qcml5ko1_500.jpg 000k649h.gif tumblr_lbu5dgHegm1qeqpbco1_500.png tumblr_lcaor7zWst1qb82v1o1_500.jpg faberry-slap.gif Faberry-Manip-faberry-17808083-763-720.jpg tumblr_lpm0i0s8aA1r0gru8o1_500.gif tumblr_lpml9oz6ZJ1qhcroj.gif tumblr_lpmlsul7DB1qcon7ao1_500.gif tumblr_lpmmctydX71qhfyh3.gif tumblr_lpmocscz0V1qc04yxo1_500.gif Faberry.gif tumblr_lpts7eS7NI1qmeiveo1_500.gif tumblr_ln00d7uOLC1qbuouuo1_500.gif tumblr_lpwiu9kACm1qdpy9wo1_500.png tumblr_lpxb44lvpc1qhrjo8o1_500.gif tumblr_lpxhqoexYu1qh33seo1_500.gif tumblr_lpxkfmKtJ61qg076no1_500.jpg tumblr_lpxp3lUJFn1qeywr5o1_500.gif tumblr_lpxoe7KwPb1qcs9aso4_400.gif tumblr_lpxoe7KwPb1qcs9aso2_400.gif tumblr_lpxoe7KwPb1qcs9aso1_250.gif tumblr_lpxoe7KwPb1qcs9aso3_400.gif FaberryBreadsticks.gif FaberryComeHere.gif Faberry - Promise you won't change anything about yourself.gif Faberry - Sweaters.gif Faberry - It's becauseof you.gif Faberry-6.png tumblr_lq1tnmIvD51qgmqqpo1_500.png tumblr_lq2h5o98fS1qkm6tq.gif tumblr_lq8d21qsC21qkvjb8o1_500.jpg tumblr_lq7w6nWetT1qc7xf7o1_500.png tumblr_lq6jcbM2zx1qmknwvo1_500.jpg tumblr_lq7f7fMcnI1qgj6xuo2_500.png tumblr_lo6pgiDNzx1qb9zaoo1_500.gif tumblr_lqaegmvao41qdu9zqo1_500.png tumblr_lqaegmvao41qdu9zqo2_500.gif tumblr_lq9qxoHvyk1qh2s4wo1_500.gif faberry_bland_by_aikoas-d35k72g.gif tumblr_lq75oy0Egd1qax1qso1_500.gif tumblr_lq42959KIC1qh2s4wo1_500.gif tumblr_lq3im3dfN51qet9u8o1_500.gif tumblr_lq60moeENv1qfwbbvo1_500.gif tumblr_lqb8hv370W1qh2s4wo1_500.gif tumblr_lqchyf6clu1qf6cc7o1_500.gif tumblr_lqaqc3Mgbe1qkfw95o2_500.gif tumblr_lqb2lzmdkj1qgmqqpo1_r5_500.png 2nd-Best-Faberry-Gif-Ever-quinn-and-rachel-17000071-500-241.gif Faberry-quinn-and-rachel-19507468-500-282.gif Faberry-quinn-and-rachel-19507473-499-259.gif tumblr_lqd4awcup01qeyp1lo1_500.gif tumblr_lqdvvwBpc01qbhxqdo1_500.gif tumblr_lqeguxlhkK1qdul9io1_500.png tumblr_lqhm4nWwjv1qa1xogo1_500.png tumblr_lqggqhGnuX1r20gr0o1_500.gif tumblr_lqgaxl1PGE1qcrnazo1_500.png tumblr_lqfqdgoXrF1qi2bjs.gif tumblr_lqezcqrfbT1qmyijp.gif tumblr_lqn0ji2EHm1qhbzg3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lqndl8WCOA1qcxzk1o1_500.gif tumblr_lqni3sTVAG1ql6hpqo1_500.gif tumblr_lqsnpxryJ91qegiuao1_500.png tumblr_lqs1rjllbC1qkbz2eo1_500.gif tumblr_lqrzs3BQxO1qe7dty.gif tumblr_lkfboc5e661qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lnp2szcA3i1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lnv3seB3ja1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lnxkfoWr2Z1qgmqqpo1_500.gif tumblr_lnyavyBAYR1qcbgf2o1_500.gif tumblr_lnvkaarJOE1qb82v1o1_500.gif tumblr_lomxyn7Gxw1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lp9hyfrGIB1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lpc491bN1t1qapg62o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lm4q13pEHO1qbtznxo1_500.gif tumblr_lm6sig0lWO1qeyp1lo1_500.gif tumblr_lm8k3w8LQL1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lma16y5Dna1qfs09wo1_500.gif tumblr_lmc5s2vc171qeyp1lo1_500.gif tumblr_lmlm1l51e91qg2judo1_500.gif tumblr_lna7xd2B5Z1qa9wmqo1_500.gif tumblr_lnedmutury1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lnhg5uBxPL1qeyp1lo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_llwx2bcQTY1qde33io1_500.png tumblr_lljtzigKqF1qaehyoo1_500.jpg tumblr_llf8n2x0e41qeyp1lo1_500.gif tumblr_lhwwj0aukV1qa9amko1_500.gif tumblr_lkkxe1AlAD1qer69wo1_500.gif tumblr_lkumciKoyf1qbaklro1_500.gif tumblr_ll0ka2h6K61qcxzk1o1_500.gif tumblr_lk9id5RQPr1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lkgs56ZTRE1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lkb4vxEiVZ1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lkzzmjLGJi1qeyp1lo1_500.gif tumblr_lim50bwxw61qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lity87zhPs1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lqum558SUV1qbnq0io1_500.gif tumblr_lqu27dxlxA1qcv6uto1_500.gif tumblr_lqugiasL331qfs09wo1_500.gif tumblr_litee66ujf1qfz3i5.gif tumblr_lkfw9n9Ccu1qbhxqdo1_500.gif tumblr_lpxppvLbZh1qbaklro1_500.png Faberry-quinn-and-rachel-22644821-500-262.gif QR-quinn-and-rachel-23056205-500-225.gif QR-quinn-and-rachel-23056229-500-281.gif QR-quinn-and-rachel-23222126-500-220.gif tumblr_lqvh23vlKy1qmxmdko1_500.gif tumblr_lqwfsjvxMy1qigim2o1_500.gif tumblr_lqwlv4tIwd1qgm3qvo1_500.gif Faberry gif1.gif tumblr_lqy7wkRPed1qh3glro1_400.gif tumblr_lqxgnpORQa1qcxzk1o1_500.gif tumblr_lqx4l23PbL1qkothfo1_400.gif tumblr_lr2etb56hm1qe04alo1_500.gif tumblr_lr0kvixK6v1qc04yxo1_500.gif tumblr_lr08l7fzxF1qidqt1o1_500.gif Dianna-GQ-photoshoot-gif-dianna-agron-16393300-500-294.gif|Just hot . tumblr_lr8mc3ek7u1qh2s4wo1_500.gif tumblr_lcljtfFDHi1qekbn5o1_500.png tumblr_le081ryOvF1qekbn5o1_500.png tumblr_lrc2eoB1Ed1qhvtz1o1_500.png tumblr_lrbrvzcNRs1qey9qco1_500.png tumblr_lr8wgcmHby1r0u1neo1_500.gif tumblr_lojlwqhjgw1qigim2o1_500.gif tumblr_lq8qs3Ie5r1qi4ywfo1_500.gif tumblr_lr3rjlTqVI1qgmqqpo1_500.gif tumblr_lmbwbkXkQP1qdi18ao1_500.gif tumblr_lo7bpg5mJN1qmu73so1_500.gif tumblr_lj76x19j2d1qdb716o1_500.gif tumblr_lrdnov59iJ1qesop1o1_500.gif tumblr_lre6kxW2dR1qau0z1o1_500.gif tumblr_lre4bfsopY1qaa3o5o1_500.jpg tumblr_lrdtik3oix1qkuv6wo1_500.gif FaberryCompleteGif1.gif tumblr_lrnkb02sXm1qcbgf2o1_500.gif tumblr_lroa6oEEh21qgeg5po1_500.gif Tumblr lrpcqfIU8K1qfbjj3o1 500.jpg Tumblr lrp3qh7yYB1qki4ca.gif Tumblr lrpgv3NtDW1r34vlno1 500.jpg tumblr_lrpct5pFvc1qb9956o1_500.gif tumblr_lrq0g45H021qkcdojo1_500.gif tumblr_lrp5d47md61qgmqqpo2_r2_250.gif tumblr_lrr3khVbvJ1qcbgf2o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_lrrblvNld51r0hh7ko1_500.gif tumblr_lrroe2EQCs1qcbgf2o1_500.gif tumblr_lrt5uyb1d01qh2s4wo1_500.gif tumblr_lrtu9uepTX1qbgmq2.gif tumblr_lru6itN5Wh1qcis4mo1_500.jpg TumblrGifComplete.gif tumblr_lrw97d6u7n1qb0spno1_500.gif tumblr_lrvgi75mki1qet9u8o1_r3_500.gif tumblr_lrwo7ww3dA1qcxzk1o1_500.png tumblr_lrxru7sqhC1qbs81d.gif tumblr_lrwwdpCVFl1qalswxo1_r1_500.gif FaberryComplete1.gif tumblr_ls284i11e31qiqfwbo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_ls33w8qk5E1ql6hpqo1_500.gif tumblr_ls2x6hCvR01qb1plqo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_ls3ficxHBG1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_ls3ficxHBG1qg076no2_500.gif tumblr_lqilhuVAmq1qdul9io1_500_large.png tumblr_llwkie2L5b1qinh2vo1_r2_500_large.gif tumblr_ls8bdeZQlc1qcbgf2o1_500.gif tumblr_ls93qyTMLP1qdoa6uo1_500.gif tumblr_ls7m32ZcTP1qb82v1o1_500.gif tumblr_ls7cfdEuqT1qdoa6uo1_500.gif tumblr_ls7ocwA45L1qax1qso1_500.gif tumblr_ls9ac6IpEQ1qax1qso1_500.gif tumblr_ls9em1Btto1qcrnazo1_500.gif tumblr_lr0bi0viIB1qkvjb8o1_500.jpg tumblr_lq1a7ca2v91qkvjb8o1_500.jpg tumblr_lq0vegDCuV1qkvjb8o1_500.gif tumblr_lnivfh7Wn91qkvjb8o1_500.gif FaberryGifComplete2.gif tumblr_lsbiguEYzH1qh2s4wo1_500.gif tumblr_lsbhq6jw3v1qinvfxo1_500.gif tumblr_lm1kbur5df1qe543ko1_500.gif tumblr_lry2s9ahS91qeyp1lo1_500.gif tumblr_ljr005U7Aq1qitxyko1_500.gif tumblr_ls1elaWjW21qbaklro1_500.gif tumblr_lrqcvi5ah41qk8edvo1_500.gif tumblr_lsdhufi5P81r15f9c.gif tumblr_lsd58fHfRD1qkjyab.gif tumblr_lscxt2AA4u1qet9u8o1_r4_500.png tumblr_lsf3yg8SDf1r035mmo1_500.gif tumblr_lsfasaEwMS1qcis4mo1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_lsei8839WW1qbaklro1_500.gif tumblr_lsad82ZDRf1qeqpbco1_500.gif tumblr_lselxbkT0x1qgmlszo1_500.gif tumblr_lsesko3vUY1qgeg5po1_500.gif tumblr_lseijfhQgd1qeqpbco1_500.gif tumblr_lsgea6B6hK1qegiuao1_500.gif tumblr_lsg94zx0Zk1qki4ca.gif tumblr_lsey61RHFq1qf21wmo1_500.gif 0000326r.gif Faberry2GifComplete.gif faberry5_by_maya5x5-d36bijy.jpg faberry7_by_maya5x5-d36bj39.jpg faberry9_by_maya5x5-d36bjsq.jpg faberry10_by_maya5x5-d36bk55.jpg faberry14_by_maya5x5-d36blsg.jpg faberry24_by_maya5x5-d36c1p3.gif faberry21_by_maya5x5-d36bzz0.jpg faberry27_by_maya5x5-d36ey6n.jpg faberry38_by_maya5x5-d3co5e7.jpg QR-quinn-and-rachel-23056254-500-191.gif QR-quinn-and-rachel-23222129-500-220.gif QR-quinn-and-rachel-23222138-500-230.gif faberry11_by_maya5x5-d36bkez.gif faberry20_by_maya5x5-d36bzbx.gif faberry25_by_maya5x5-d36c24a.gif capa_89328_1308551310.jpg faberry28_by_maya5x5-d37pt5v.gif faberry-quinn-and-rachel-21265856-500-262.gif faberry34_by_maya5x5-d39oykv.gif tumblr_lsgx3lBXCB1qmwava.gif tumblr_lsgyabGmXk1qh2s4wo1_500.gif tumblr_lsigf6pazS1qdlrn2o1_500.gif tumblr_lsihxvpIMs1qdoa6uo1_500.gif tumblr_lsipoj8MFP1qi28sco1_500.gif tumblr_lsjkm3Qw6k1r0gru8o1_500.gif tumblr_lsiw7fDjte1qjo294o1_500.gif tumblr_lsjv8pgRwc1r15f9c.jpg tumblr_lshzpeNKhK1qjuaxmo1_500.jpg tumblr_lsmcjkcZaJ1qh2s4wo1_500.gif tumblr_lsmizkIbqJ1qinh2vo1_500.gif FaberryGifFinally.gif tumblr_lsnn2jjSqW1qg076no1_500.jpg tumblr_lsns0kTgaU1qcrnazo1_500.gif tumblr_lsmry4LWf71qinh2vo1_r1_500.gif faberry43_by_maya5x5-d4bpv01.gif tumblr_lsirvpDRz71qinh2vo1_r4_500.gif tumblr_lspyuhuqVq1qax1qso1_500.gif tumblr_lso9rpUxro1r1s3ux.gif tumblr_lspf4jOMjP1qeyp1lo3_500.gif tumblr_lspf4jOMjP1qeyp1lo4_500.png tumblr_lsr9o8sjfo1qfm552o1_r1_400.gif tumblr_lsr5lb4BEo1r4viv3o1_500.gif tumblr_lssztla8Yr1qhcl4ko1_500.gif tumblr_lssny1K1Ms1r2iv0zo1_500.gif tumblr_lhrg27R4p31qbhxqdo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lswi1lrHjY1qe04alo1_500.gif FaberryFinallyGifComplete.gif FaberryKissGif.gif FaberrySexScene.gif tumblr_lp3pixpQre1qb75qq.gif tumblr_lo2xncVUhF1qjrillo1_400.gif tumblr_lt2ws3ayFF1r3i5rzo1_500.gif tumblr_lt4jmevDHh1qdoa6uo1_500.gif tumblr_lt67aknxyV1qcrnazo1_500.gif tumblr_lt5opz7rYo1qbitkno1_500.gif tumblr_lt6k6zGhJL1qjrillo1_500.gif tumblr_lt5kpdGD5N1qmbdku.gif FaberryCuttestScene.gif tumblr_lt8j4dSFgI1qf6cc7o1_400.gif tumblr_ltbv2tNL8K1qg076no1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_ltb0wwttJx1r4iwato6_500.jpg tumblr_lta2aoDHP61qg5kepo4_500.png tumblr_lta2aoDHP61qg5kepo2_500.png tumblr_lta2aoDHP61qg5kepo3_400.png tumblr_lta2aoDHP61qg5kepo1_500.png tumblr_ltc4a9C4p11r019oeo1_500.png tumblr_ltbe9kt1OF1qg2judo1_500.gif tumblr_lth4ew2ana1qitl0mo1_500.gif tumblr_ltg1w5VdiS1qanlf2.gif tumblr_lth9ogcRiL1qk16r3o3_500.gif tumblr_ltg1qyQvtl1qanlf2.gif tumblr_ltg1o4fVlQ1qanlf2.gif tumblr_ltj1nfGLgW1r5rkrgo1_500.jpg tumblr_ltjlj3BFaP1r5rkrgo1_500.jpg tumblr_ltjlj3BFaP1r5rkrgo2_500.jpg tumblr_ltj9bsTBwq1qk8edvo1_500.gif tumblr_ltjaxs24201qjrillo1_500.gif tumblr_ltqx7wf7Jh1qhqigao1_250.gif tumblr_ltr7awBJ8N1qhej8no1_500.jpg tumblr_ltrbu1cLkK1qbopwjo1_250.gif The Fabbery Team.png The Faberry Team.png GleeWicked.png tumblr_ltr6nl3JLd1r0h947o1_r1_500.png tumblr_ltt7e1LjtB1qa4gwio1_500.gif tumblr_ltud0qe5nY1qa4gwio1_500.gif tumblr_ltuwshNULF1qfcc9mo1_500.gif tumblr_ltqwgyvnIt1qi89r1o1_500.gif tumblr_ltuz861jFf1qcbgf2o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lu2ggcZoeM1qjwc63o1_500.gif tumblr_lu4vthcWyl1qf1v1uo1_400.gif tumblr_lu229vOl6D1qhhpcxo1_500.gif tumblr_lu4gxdy1Hh1qg7t3ro1_500.gif tumblr_lu6117AAoZ1qcis4mo1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_lu6aa6gXzK1qcrnazo1_500.gif tumblr_luhvx6G0Se1qcv6uto1_500.gif tumblr_luef2v4URD1qcid0zo1_r1_500.gif Faberrittana party.gif tumblr_luzkde1YUn1r3i5rzo1_500.gif tumblr_lv0ho7vGlg1qcrhs1o8_500.gif tumblr_lv2qjdfEZS1qcis4mo1_500.gif tumblr_luzzj9B43k1qixxnro1_250.gif tumblr_lveczuOSPT1r79b95o1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_lveb9kG2rA1r68pdno1_500.gif tumblr_lvc1wfdvSI1qg076no1_r1_500.gif EPICFaberryEPIC.jpg FaberryIKissedAGirl.png|Fabbery in Kissed a Girl tumblr_lvgg54ZJOw1qet9u8o1_500.gif tumblr_lvgj04606p1r7voxpo1_500.gif normal_002~621.jpg tumblr_lvlxvwxtzL1qbkx0no1_400.gif Tumblr lvizfvH0Y61qet9u8o1 500.gif Tumblr lvak7rt45c1qdb716o1 r1 500.gif Tumblr lvizfvH0Y61qet9u8o1 500.gif tumblr_lvlh1aJdk91r5luxto5_r2_500.gif tumblr_lvnbcsjlqa1qb82v1o2_500.gif tumblr_lu9q9zhdvm1qinh2vo2_r2_500.gif tumblr_lvnpcfbg2B1qg2judo1_500.gif Tumblr lvo688A49L1qb5748.gif tumblr_lvw6i5eVg81qcid0zo1_500.gif tumblr_lvv7azDVUA1qchep9.gif tumblr_lvv7burR8W1qchep9.gif tumblr_lvv2zugwjc1qbuypqo6_r2_500.gif tumblr_lvyhl8PbNy1qjdqt8o1_500.gif tumblr_lvwgw4Q1EO1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lvwgw4Q1EO1qg076no2_500.gif tumblr_lvydc0a7h11qa1bxgo1_500.gif tumblr_lw0df6RqEq1r3qp22o1_500.gif tumblr_lvr2841URg1r3qp22o1_400.gif tumblr_ltn8odQN041r3qp22o1_500.jpg tumblr_lw0ll4ZX5A1qh9eg8o1_250.gif tumblr_lvyzgmMrU21qlm2jc.gif tumblr_lvzmrgb5Lc1qdwsxqo1_500.gif tumblr_lw0fyebubc1qa95k8o1_400.gif tumblr_lw0rm4usur1qcv6uto1_500.gif tumblr_lvzx4gafLn1r69p5xo1_500.png tumblr_lmsdqvmgvm1qkalpgo1_500.gif tumblr_lw6ge5grZb1qet9u8o1_r1_500.gif FaberryChristmas.gif faberry44_by_maya5x5-d4fmsqi.gif faberry45_by_maya5x5-d4hu739.gif Faberry-Gif-Lullz-2-quinn-and-rachel-20065374-490-267.gif Faberry-Gif-Lullz-1-quinn-and-rachel-20065343-480-266.gif Faberry-Gif-3-quinn-and-rachel-19335385-500-265.gif a2fe630ec515.jpg tumblr_lwbpdpIy751r4oapbo1_500.gif Quinn-and-Rachel-quinn-and-rachel-9339656-290-150.gif tumblr_lqi7q6e6fF1qc4pkko1_500.gif FaberryHalway.gif tumblr_lov6l0EtYj1qgmqqpo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lwk8kaAuc51qbkx0no1_500.gif tumblr_lwkwmv5Fqc1r3fdc5o2_500.gif tumblr_lwku9z4obE1r41vdgo1_500.gif tumblr_lsjt1e5LHs1qfdi7to1_500.gif tumblr_lwq00e6fBr1qigim2o1_500.gif tumblr_lwq4dlJiC61r7cy97o1_500.gif tumblr_lwpuo9qS9z1qd8zjno6_250.gif tumblr_lwndb58Yzo1qcbgf2o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_lwq0rjOPAq1qg076no1_r2_500.jpg tumblr_lws0g8tdbn1r7yskho1_r2_500.gif tumblr_lwr5hdosaW1qeyp1lo1_500.gif tumblr_lwqb7jaXPw1qb82v1o1_500.gif tumblr_lwqb7jaXPw1qb82v1o4_r1_500.gif tumblr_lfi43uMrHO1qe543ko1_500.gif tumblr_lh7p316bdy1qeyp1lo1_500.gif tumblr_lk6ng6YTRP1qeyp1lo1_500.gif tumblr_lkkx4eSwEG1qeyp1lo1_500.gif tumblr_lorph4GVJ81qeyp1lo1_500.gif tumblr_lq0cgofROe1qeyp1lo2_500.gif tumblr_lszhpczTOR1qeyp1lo1_500.gif tumblr_lv97gjD0Ih1qeyp1lo3_r2_500.gif tumblr_lr6blyWqWg1qeyp1lo1_500.gif tumblr_lonjt8pMcH1qeyp1lo1_500.png tumblr_lyq4ruM61r1qgkj12o1_500.jpg tumblr_lyq4zcPfMG1qgkj12o1_500.jpg tumblr_lfs7w0REIq1qeq8sso1_500.gif tumblr_lzio15XEGi1qb9956o1_500.gif tumblr_lzii8tjlWS1qd846d.gif tumblr_lzu3531v9D1qfupqho1_500.gif tumblr_lzuhk9akq01r9e1l5o1_400.gif tumblr_lzusnhAVig1qi370oo1_r2_500.gif tumblr_lzv5hhNZNS1ql7opio1_500.gif tumblr_lzo5bujohs1qgmqqpo1_500.gif tumblr_lzw1h47aHm1qceolvo6_r3_500.gif tumblr_lz79te3k0O1qc6xxfo1_500.gif tumblr_lvbuy4ZmOi1qdb716o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lvbuy4ZmOi1qdb716o2_r1_500.gif tumblr_lvjrphETgw1qa1bxgo1_500.gif tumblr_lx8ep7ruFS1qcid0zo1_r3_500.gif tumblr_lxjvrynKo81qa1bxgo1_500.gif FaberrySongGIF.gif tumblr_lus1wgLoj31qcrhs1o1_500.gif tumblr_lqouilWogO1qcrhs1o1_500.gif tumblr_lzvocqqdZf1qcbgf2o1_500.gif tumblr_lzlbfkfWiG1qcrhs1o1_500.gif tumblr_lvr9juFNUS1qcrhs1o3_500.gif tumblr_llfwb5KI4k1qet9u8o1_500.gif tumblr_luicvxY1qI1qet9u8o1_r2_500.gif tumblr_lvtwl807iH1qet9u8o2_500.gif tumblr_lzjk96G6QV1qez6mxo1_500.gif tumblr_lw9k7pPi071qeyp1lo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_ly01alP1tX1qet9u8o1_r2_500.gif tumblr_lzfsozx5KW1qet9u8o1_500.gif tumblr_lzuoweOl1h1qgeg5po1_500.gif tumblr_lzx49cRtn71r9uwkho1_r2_500.gif tumblr_lzx4s7i5cT1r9w0z5o3_500.gif tumblr_lzobb55cxm1qlln80o1_500.gif tumblr_lzybjyhmAZ1qctfyqo1_500.gif tumblr_lzybjyhmAZ1qctfyqo2_500.gif tumblr_lhn5o9vODm1qa6cmko1_500.jpg tumblr_lom72pm9Ka1qemd15o4_500.gif tumblr_lk1rqm6rja1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lk9bp8mgZB1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_llife2rA4V1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lznrslMThd1qg076no2_500.gif tumblr_lz32y1V1RQ1qg076no2_500.gif tumblr_ly0475Nj2H1qg076no1_r1_500.gif tumblr_ly0475Nj2H1qg076no2_r2_500.gif tumblr_lohkre8Bog1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lzxmpia1161qcz459o1_500.png tumblr_lzzouybUsc1qc7xf7o1_500.gif tumblr_lzyrxsDbTW1qigim2o1_500.gif tumblr_lzwt467tpz1qbaklro1_500.gif tumblr_m03wm85spk1qez6mxo1_500.gif tumblr_m07b9uWnVY1r3fdc5o1_500.jpg tumblr_m06kupZtKw1qdpy9wo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_m06ecvRW0I1qc6xxfo1_500.gif tumblr_m04veuFLX61r6sg4so1_500.gif tumblr_m07eo5VDju1r3fdc5o1_500.gif tumblr_m097h57Bnp1qez6mxo2_500.gif tumblr_lz5kddytnJ1qhiqggo1_500.gif tumblr_lz5kddytnJ1qhiqggo2_500.gif tumblr_lr0ny74ULP1qb82v1o1_500.gif tumblr_lvnbcsjlqa1qb82v1o1_500.gif tumblr_lboceuYCPK1qb82v1o1_400.gif tumblr_l9beu3ZPiy1qb82v1o1_400.gif tumblr_lm5zge2BxM1qb82v1o1_500.gif tumblr_llz63jOOI01qb82v1o1_500.gif tumblr_lwh1vyFtFT1qb82v1o1_500.gif tumblr_lwh1vyFtFT1qb82v1o2_500.gif tumblr_lzgjc3Tl841qa9amko1_500.gif tumblr_m0ckjdmD0B1qcuolso3_500.gif IFeelPretty.gif tumblr_m0ovdvegnH1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_m0ovdvegnH1qg076no2_500.gif tumblr_m06k6cSlsW1r1fabt.gif tumblr_m1dtuaMqhz1qj50boo1_500.png tumblr_m1dke7meQS1r3vd5no2_500.gif tumblr_m1dkcbr3001r4c7dxo1_500.gif tumblr_m1dejcO9yq1qi9d41o1_500.png tumblr_m1dejcO9yq1qi9d41o1_500.png tumblr_m1dd47uW8y1rqvrkzo1_500.png tumblr_m1dcpiwBn31qk3tk3o4_250.gif tumblr_m1dcpiwBn31qk3tk3o3_250.gif tumblr_m1dcpiwBn31qk3tk3o3_250.gif tumblr_m1dcpiwBn31qk3tk3o2_250.gif tumblr_m1dcpiwBn31qk3tk3o2_250.gif tumblr_m1alzbNa2N1qb5748.gif Faberryachele.jpg Faberryomww.gif Faberrykisss.gif Faberritana-fanart.gif FaberryGetaway.gif Tumblr m0q5ftEkiX1qa1bxgo3 250.gif Tumblr lwkchutKsK1qg076no4 r2 250.gif Tumblr lxu83nv8no1qg076no2 250.gif Tumblr m262u9LQZe1qb82v1o1 250.gif Tumblr m262u9LQZe1qb82v1o5 250.gif Tumblr m262u9LQZe1qb82v1o3 250.gif Tumblr m262u9LQZe1qb82v1o6 250.gif FaberryBB.gif Faberrysoulmates.png Faberrysoulmates2.png Faberrysoulmates3.png Faberrysoulmates4.png Wetpaintpod1.gif 1tumblr_m2ezmutk8g1r5pxn9.gif 2tumblr_m2f0p2NmxF1qgkj12o1_500.jpg 3tumblr_m2fe5ctgcS1qfbjj3o1_500.gif 4tumblr_m2fk9lLOBK1r0zwyvo1_400.png 5tumblr_m2g9ik5V8q1qfbjj3o1_500.jpg 6tumblr_m2g895wJHS1r1n66oo1_500.gif 6tumblr_m2g895wJHS1r1n66oo1_500.gif 7tumblr_m2gcusfv1T1rtxbz9o1_500.gif 8tumblr_m2gfy3Kb7P1rtasaxo1_500.gif 9tumblr_m2gnk1fAb51rt0gpco1_500.gif 10tumblr_m2gnk1fAb51rt0gpco2_500.gif 11tumblr_m2gosp3LG51rtjgkvo1_500.jpg 12tumblr_m2et19sTks1qls11do1_500.jpg 13tumblr_m2egpbbAa31qctc04o1_r2_500.png 14tumblr_m2elpxMzgd1qcuolso1_250.gif 15tumblr_m2elpxMzgd1qcuolso2_250.gif 16tumblr_m2elpxMzgd1qcuolso3_250.gif 17tumblr_m2elpxMzgd1qcuolso4_250.gif 18tumblr_m2elpxMzgd1qcuolso5_250.gif 19tumblr_m2elpxMzgd1qcuolso6_250.gif 20tumblr_m2elpxMzgd1qcuolso7_250.gif FaberryShelter.png Tumblr lz7q21Ab3m1r3gqujo1 r1 500.gif 4tumblr m3godokOBk1r18uvso4 250.gif 3tumblr m3godokOBk1r18uvso3 250.gif 2tumblr m3godokOBk1r18uvso2 250.gif 1tumblr m3godokOBk1r18uvso1 250.gif 16tumblr m3fuqiWpm61qgz51lo1 500.jpg 15tumblr m3h0jzCtWm1r518ido1 400.gif 13tumblr m3gujwXYq31qjan7xo1 500.jpg 10tumblr m3gmk3SVNS1qjo294o1 500.jpg 9tumblr m3gm37n79r1qjo294o1 500.jpg 8tumblr m3gm8eUuhm1qkk0ylo1 400.png 7tumblr m3gkuhPN9o1qjo294o7 500.jpg 6tumblr m3gkuhPN9o1qjo294o3 250.jpg 5tumblr m3gkuhPN9o1qjo294o2 250.jpg 4tumblr m3gj892Hdr1rngi1xo1 500.jpg 3tumblr m3gixiHCc21qd3518o1 500.jpg Tumblr m31nx7MLSU1qjwc63o1 500.gif Tumblr m343hkFU4u1qjwc63o1 500.gif Tumblr m3ilqho4yO1qjwc63o3 500.gif QR-quinn-and-rachel-23056237-500-375.gif 30tumblr m3zaxoASuJ1rt0jruo1 500.gif 29tumblr m3z9zeOZ7a1qjr5dzo7 r1 250.gif 28tumblr m3z9zeOZ7a1qjr5dzo6 r4 250.gif 27tumblr m3z9zeOZ7a1qjr5dzo2 r1 250.gif 26tumblr m3z9zeOZ7a1qjr5dzo1 250.gif 25tumblr m3z3twF8kA1r7jvcvo5 250.gif 24tumblr m3yea3hrIP1rw3ud5o1 500.png 23tumblr m3ybe9Wyaf1qlsabjo1 500.png 22tumblr m3y1t9tYi01rsp0y8o1 500.gif 21tumblr m3xv8gfoWY1rumbsco1 500.gif 20tumblr m3xt99vygQ1r4pft0o6 r1 250.gif 19tumblr m3xt99vygQ1r4pft0o5 r1 250.gif 18tumblr m3xsduItKF1rumbsco1 r1 500.gif 17tumblr m3xiyeaWCC1rtcsugo1 500.png 16tumblr m3xb56Xg821qigim2o1 500.gif 15tumblr m3x8uapyWg1r8qqwno9 250.gif 14tumblr m3x8uapyWg1r8qqwno8 250.gif 13tumblr m3x8uapyWg1r8qqwno7 250.gif 12tumblr m3x8uapyWg1r8qqwno6 250.gif 11tumblr m3x8uapyWg1r8qqwno5 250.gif 10tumblr m3x8uapyWg1r8qqwno4 250.gif 8tumblr m3wt76WOrq1qjh6svo1 500.jpg 9tumblr m3wysqbbBA1rpsq61.jpg 7tumblr m3w43qd0IJ1qcis4mo1 r1 500.gif 6tumblr m3w22bcvUk1rqzudso1 r2 500.gif 5tumblr m3v15lVVE71r9ydvdo1 500.png 4tumblr m3ufd2nsJU1r7l00io1 500.png 3tumblr m3ucixikym1r6i2eqo1 500.jpg 2tumblr m3ua2h5C5Q1qb5748.gif 1tumblr m3qgdktL4E1ro6toco1 r1 500.gif Tumblr lgxpzlEbYS1qgq7dl.gif tumblr_m468t5trhh1qmegzfo1_r1_500.png ♥Faberry Film Festival thumb|290px|right thumb|290px|leftthumb|290px|left thumb|right|290px ♥Templates Category:Teams